1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat propulsion mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new leg-powered boat for propelling through water by using one's legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat propulsion mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat propulsion mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art boat propulsion mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,752 to Eerdmans; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,422 to Guiboche; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,706 to Wang; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,940 to Gagnier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,015 to Wang; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,416 to Arcouette.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new leg-powered boat. The inventive device includes a boat portion defined by an open upper end, a closed lower end and opposed side walls. Forward and rearward ends of the opposed side walls merge to form forward and rearward ends. An interior surface of the closed lower end has a rail extending a portion of a length thereof. The rail has a channel formed therein extending a length thereof. A seat portion is slidably coupled with respect to the boat portion. The seat portion has a lower portion and an upper portion. The lower portion has a plurality of wheels disposed on a lower surface thereof. The plurality of wheels are disposed on the rail. The lower portion has a pair of brackets extending through the channel. A pulley system is disposed within the boat portion below the rail therein. The pulley system includes a pair of large rear pulleys and a single front pulley. The pulley system includes a cable extending around the rear pulleys and the front pulley. The cable engages the pair of brackets of the seat portion. A flap portion extends inwardly of the closed lower end of the boat portion and pivotally coupling with the cable of the pulley system.
In these respects, the leg-powered boat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of propelling through water by using one's legs.